


baby, i'm unchained

by allistilinski



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, but then i thought of plot and so more shall be added, this was originally going to be all fluff, why yes this is the kate/santanico road trip au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistilinski/pseuds/allistilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Richie, it was Kate who set Santanico free from the temple. They make it out together, and decide to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acapulco?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so AU and unrealistic, but I ain't even sorry. No beta so all the mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think/if you're excited for more! :)

"So where do you wanna go?" 

Now that was a good question. "I-I dunno." 

Santanico raised an eyebrow at her, "How very helpful." The words were spoken kindly, a slow and easy smile across the woman's face.

"Can't we just.." Kate paused for a beat, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip, "Can't we just drive until we see something pretty?" 

At that, Santanico let out a chuckle. "Guess we'll stop now then." Her eyes were warm as they focused on Kate, who had to turn away to hide her smile. She ignored the blush of her cheeks in favor of staring out the window. There was nothing special as far as her eyes could see. Just dry deserts and the bright sun beating down on them. 

"How about Acapulco? Aunt Tessa went there a couple of years ago. Said it was a beautiful place, and that they've got these amazing cliffs that people jump off of." 

"Ah, now that you've had a taste of action you want more, hmm?" The warm smile that had played on Santanico's face since Kate had gotten in the car with her widened. "I never thought you'd be one for something like cliff diving." 

"Me? No! No, I didn't mean I was gonna do it. I just thought it'd be nice to see, you know? I'd never be able to do something like that." 

"So you can cut off a culebras' head with a chainsaw, but you can't jump off a cliff?" 

"Are you saying you want me to jump off a cliff?"

"I'll go with you, of course. Even hold your hand if you want." The last sentence was spoken with a wink sent Kate's way. 

The car was silent for a minute as Kate processed that. "Fine. At least if I break something, you'll be there to pull me out of the water."

Santanico chuckled, giving a nod of agreement. "Yes. We can't have you drowning on your first vacation, can we?" 

"Vacation?" Kate's voice was laced with skepticism.

"What did you think this was?"

"Uh, you getting us away from the Titty Twister because you're finally free from that temple?"

"Well..yes. But why not have a little fun while we're at it? It's my first vacation too, you know."

Kate's eyes softened a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled, "When we get bored with Acapulco, you wanna hit all the other tourist spots in Mexico? I'm sure we can find a list of all of them? Or talk to locals, maybe? Get some ideas on where to go? And we could get souvenirs and check out all the amazing restaurants. Oh! And do you think we could find a place that sells horchata? It sounds amazing!" 

As the teen continued planning their trip excitedly, Santanico couldn't help but relax into the seat. It was easy, allowing the smile to stay on her face, listening to Kate's ideas. She felt safe, and comfortable, away from the temple that held her captive for so long. She was finally set free. And glancing over to the girl beside her, Santanico realized she wasn't the only one.


	2. Are Showers Supposed to be This Therapeutic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't think about their lives and cry a little in the shower? It's human nature.

They stopped at a sleazy motel first. Obviously. They needed rest, Santanico had explained as they pulled over. The simple colors of the hotel room, plus the faint smell of body odor reminded Kate of the Dew Drop Inn. While that set her a little on edge, all was forgotten when she made it to the shower. It even had hot water. As soon as they got into the hotel, the bathroom had been the first place Kate headed. Now that she was alone, with nothing but the spray of the water and her thoughts, the horrors of the past night seemed to be catching up to her. As she scrubbed off the caked on dirt and blood, Kate allowed herself to really feel. She allowed herself to mourn her father, to mourn Scott. Though only one of them was truly dead, the other might as well be. She knew that she'd never see Scott again, and if she ever did.. Well, it probably wouldn't end well for them. Wherever he was though, she sent up a prayer for him. Not that he really needed it. Scott was strong, so much stronger than anyone else saw. And Kate knew he'd get along just fine. 

So now one question remained..what the hell was she supposed to do? Was she really going along with Santanico, the vampire demigoddess who had inadvertently caused the death of Kate's father? It had been easy to make plans in the car, easy to forget the blood and gore she'd witnessed at the Titty Twister. It had been easy to force herself to think of other things, happier things. Kate took in a deep breath, letting it out as slow as she could. Maybe Santanico wasn't so bad. There was definitely good in her. After all, it was because of her that Kate was still alive. She would have been sacrificed by those monsters had Santanico not shown up. She even killed them all, and untied Kate before her father, Seth, and Sex Machine had even arrived. They hadn't even spoken to each other, and yet Santanico still saved her. Kate didn't understand why then, and even now it was a hard concept to really get. 

Santanico talked of prophecies and ancient gods, of two hero brothers and of slavery. She explained to Kate that while the Gecko boys might have to take down the gods, they weren't the ones who were supposed to set her free. No, that was Kate. Why? Hell, who knows? Santanico said that she and Kate were a part of a whole different prophecy, which..was actually pretty terrifying if she let herself think about it. So, best thing to do? Not think about it. 

After about an hour, Kate finally pulled herself out of the shower. She was drying herself off when she noticed something. The dirty clothes she'd pulled off when she got in were gone, and in their place was a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was even new underwear. Kate swallowed, unwilling to think about where the clothes came from, as well as how Santanico had gotten in and out of the bathroom without her noticing. Shaking her head she quickly dressed and walked back out into the room. Santanico was sitting at the end of one of the beds, the TV remote in her hands. "Thank you, for the clothes." Kate's voice was quiet, still thick from her tears. 

"Figured we both needed something to wear that wasn't completely covered in blood. We might look a little less suspicious this way." 

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Kate moved to plop down on her bed. It wasn't exactly soft, but it felt like heaven. Her body was worn to the bone, and she imagined she probably could fall asleep even if she were on the floor right now. A soft sigh left her lips as she snuggled into the pillows. "Get some sleep, poca luz." Santanico's voice was soft and closer than Kate expected. She nodded without a word, and soon drifted off.

 

 

As soon as Kate was asleep, Santanico headed for the shower. Unlike her companion, she was used to the blood and gore clinging to her body. It was a common feat in the Twister. Her nights were always filled with blood. For five hundred years she had lived as a slave to the Nine. For five hundred years she had been forced to live for them, cater to their needs, forget about her own desires. But now she was free. And here she was, taking a seventeen year old girl on a road trip. On the surface, it was pathetic. She should be planning the destruction of the Lords of the Night, not gallivanting around Mexico with a child. But Kate was more than that, wasn't she? She was the pure, bright light that Santanico needed. While it was the Gecko brothers' destiny to fight the Nine, it was her's to fight the darkness they had allowed to run free. Kate was destined to become, not a warrior, but a savior. 

This little girl had set her free, and would do the same for countless others as she grew older. She didn't know it now, how could she? Kate didn't understand the depth of her character as Santanico did. The girl was strong and just, and would be exactly the kind of person needed to return the world to balance. All that was needed was a little time for her to grow.

It didn't take long for Santanico to get clean, but she stayed under the water long after the hot water had run out. Her mind was filled with flashes of the future and what the world had in store for them. The visions in her head were enough to give any normal person a migraine, but she'd grown used to them over the centuries. That didn't mean they didn't annoy her, though. She rubbed her temples gently, ignoring the thoughts for now. What good would it do her to dwell on the future? She should be enjoying her freedom, not fussing over what was to come. It would be a long time before she had to worry about the prophecy again. She could relax. And wasn't that a strange feeling? There'd never been a time for her to truly relax before. Not like this. 

It was still new to her, the idea that she was free. That she could go anywhere, do anything. Excitement bubbled up in her throat, bringing another smile to her face. She was so ready for it all to begin, this new adventure. While she'd never been ignorant to the world outside the temple, she was ready to dive into it for herself. She was ready to make her own experiences, instead of only listening to the stories of the world that Carlos told her about. The world was her's now. And her fangs were itching to sink themselves into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun stuff will come soon, I promise! And please excuse the Spanish. It's supposed to mean "little light" but I used Google Translate, and we all know how that works out. As always, let me know what you think! :)


	3. Never give a vampire a milkshake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Never give a vampire a milkshake. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry this has taken me so long, guys! I just got really uninspired for this fic, but that's recently changed so hopefully I'll be able to post regularly. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if so please tell me what you think!

"That...was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted." Santanico spit the words out into the sink she was currently bent over.  
Kate, who was sitting on the edge of the tub beside her, only hid a smile. "Sorry. I just thought it'd be fun to see if you could actually drink it."

Santanico glared at her halfheartedly, "Obviously, I cannot."

"Yeah, never again. Who knew a milkshake could look so horrible..coming back up.." Kate peered at the toilet, nose wrinkled in disgust.

With an amused smile playing on her face, Santanico stood gracefully after flushing the toilet and began to brush her teeth. For someone who just puked her guts up, she definitely knew how to not show it.

"So, I take it you're not gonna try anymore human food, huh?"

Santanico raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you going to try vampire food?" The horrified look on Kate's face was answer enough, and it almost made the vampiress chuckle. Instead, she rinsed her mouth out and ran a hand through her hair. Once it was back in place, she walked out of the cramped bathroom. "I suppose this is payback of some kind."

"What do you mean?" Kate moved passed her to take a seat on one of the twin beds in the hotel room.

"You got sick after we went cliff diving, do you not remember, poca luz?"

"Oh... I was..trying not to."

Santanico's lips quirked upwards, "We are even now."

Kate looked down with a smile, "Guess so." She was silent for a few seconds. "So, to change the subject to something not so disgusting, where are we going next?" They'd been to most of the hot spots around Mexico, and even some that were unheard of. And while they'd had a problem with money at first, they'd settled into a routine which allowed them to pay for somewhat decent hotels now. Santanico worked at various strip clubs that they found, which provided them with a good amount of cash. Anything else they needed was stolen from the people that Santanico fed on. Which Kate still opposed. It was wrong, she knew. But Santanico didn't see it that way, and it didn't seem too likely that she could be convinced otherwise. Kate knew that it would be an argument not worth starting.

That didn't mean, though, that she had to like it. Santanico seemed to know that, though. And so she had always made sure never to let the girl be near it. She'd even gone on the outskirts of the town's they'd visited to feed. Plus, she was always fresh and clean when she came back. (Which made no sense to Kate, but the vampire never commented on it when asked.) So Kate was grateful.

"I'd like to get out of Mexico, if that's alright with you."

The words brought Kate up short. Blinking in surprise, she replied, "Oh."

"You sound surprised?"

"Well, I just.. It just didn't occur to me, is all." That was a lie. The truth was just that Mexico had become a bubble of safety. Here, Kate knew what to expect. But not in the way that she knew what to expect in Bethel. There, for the most part, the same routine repeated over and over again. The only truly exciting thing that had ever happened in Bethel had been Kyle. And, well, that hadn't turned out so well.  
But now, she was in an entirely new place. And no matter what horrible things led to her getting here, her days were usually filled with excitment and fun. She had gotten used to it. Used to trying new things, learning a new language, and meeting some very..interesting people. And she'd even gotten used to being around Santanico, which was something she'd never imagined. The vampiress was supposed to be something otherworldly. And in the Twister, she'd seemed that way. In that bar, she was a queen, a goddess. But Kate had just seen that goddess puke her guts up, an entirely normal, human thing to do. It should've been weirder than it was.

  
"We don't have to leave if you don't want to, Kate."

  
She blinked, realizing how long she'd been silent. "No, I think it could be fun. I was just..getting used to being here, you know?" She shook her head, forming a smile, "But it doesn't matter. Where would we go?"

  
Santanico eyed her for a moment, "There is a..nest..in Chile. They are allies of mine, those who have long since been tired of being controlled by the Nine Lords."

  
"O-oh." Kate's heartbeat sped up a little. She hadn't given much thought to how many other culebras there were in the world. Santanico had mentioned others, of course. So she knew that they were out there. She just never expected to meet them. Never truly wanted to.

  
"I can go on my own, if you'd like. I'm simply visiting them, letting them know of my plans to go into hiding for the time being. You can stay here, enjoy your human food without me." The words were spoken with such soft kindness that it almost blindsided Kate. The emotion behind them brought a smile to her face.

"No, I'll go. Isn't fair for you to have to go all on your own." At that, Santanico smiled. It was one of those rare, almost human smiles she gave. It made all the hard edges on her face smooth into something that didn't look so much like the world had given it a serious beating. And the smile made her eyes shine just as bright as those of a child receiving a precious gift.

"Then pack your bags, little human. We're heading out tomorrow night."


	4. I trust you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't easy to see, but there are parts of you that are in me.

Music filled her ears. A song she didn’t know, sung in a language she barely grasped. While Kate could not comprehend every lyric, she found herself tapping her fingers along to the beat. She and Santanico had been driving for hours now, on their way to meet up with some of the culebra’s friends. In just a few short moments, they’d arrive at their destination.

If Kate were to be honest, she’d admit the growing unease in her chest. She’d become comfortable with Santanico. As strange as it was, the two had developed a sort of familiar routine. They’d spend their nights soaking up all the sights and sounds that they could, taking every opportunity they had to enjoy their vacation. And at the time it had seemed to be just that, a vacation. Kate had gotten lost in the excitement, not quite forgetting the events of the Twister, but not focusing on them either. 

But now that night was at the forefront of her thoughts. The blood the fear, the loss. It kept her chest tight, her breathing quick and uneven. If her companion noticed, she didn’t speak of it. She didn’t look to be bothered by it at all, really. Santanico had been quiet since they began driving. A look of determination and calculation on her face. She had the look of a woman on a mission, and Kate couldn’t help but wonder exactly what they’d find when they stopped. 

“So these friends of yours..” Kate’s voice trailed off, unsure how to finish. Are they going to eat me? Are they going to help us? What are we even doing? A list of questions replayed through her mind, none of them making their way to the surface. 

“You have nothing to worry about from them, poca luz. They will not hurt you.” While Santanico’s tone was light and in a way matter-of-fact, the implications of those words made Kate pause and look over at the woman. 

“You sound pretty certain about that.” 

With eyes heated and sure, Santanico turned her head to nod. “Of course I am. None will harm you now. You are important, Kate. I will not allow you to be hurt. They know that. And those who do not will learn.”

“I don’t want you to kill anybody for me.”

“I believe I already have.” 

“I know. I know that it was..necessary.” Kate’s voice became quieter, “But that doesn’t mean that I enjoyed it. Or that I want it to happen again. I don’t want to live in a world full of blood, Santanico.”

The demigoddess was quiet for a long time, her eyes focused on the road ahead. “I understand. I do, Kate. But I do not believe that it is possible for one to live in such a world. It can’t be helped, not anymore. Whether you realized it or not, your world has always been full of blood. Though your father hid it from you well, it has always been there. In your heart, you know that.”

“At least in Bethel, for every ounce of blood there was kindness too. There was good there. For all of the bad.”

“Perhaps, but isn’t there good here as well? Isn’t there good inside of me? Inside of Richard Gecko? And his brother? You are special, Kate. You see that goodness despite all the bad. You see the light hidden behind centuries of darkness.”

“What if all that I see in there is darkness, then? What will you do?” 

As Santanico turned to her once more, Kate’s heart clenched in her chest. “I will take your hand, and we will leave. If you do not trust them, poca luz, neither will I.” 

“You’d do that? You trust me that much?” 

“Yes, Kate. I do. You are the first person in all of my long life never to have given me a reason not to trust you.”

And for that, Kate did not have a reply. The tightness in her chest had eased, her nervousness diminishing. She nodded once, finally understanding why Santanico of all people had stuck with her. They were the same, in a way. Locked away in their own personal cages. Kept blind to the outside world. Hidden away like some silly fairy tale princess. But they had also been betrayed. Her daddy had lied to her, lied to them all. And while she’d forgiven him in the end, it didn’t make that pain go away. And Scott. Strong, hot-headed, determined Scott, had become something new, something terrifying. He’d always been angry, too quick to pick fights and do the wrong thing. But she thought then that he’d grow out of it, he’d settle down. She never knew she could be so wrong.

Santanico was all that she had. The only one who’d stayed with her, protected her, cared for her. The only one who’d never lied to her or hurt her. 

Taking a deep breath, Kate put her hand over the one Santanico was resting on the transmission. She gave her a soft, barely there smile and nodded, “I trust you too.”


End file.
